tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Elita One
Category:Cybertron Elita One is the cool, calm, and collected co-leader of the Autobots. After four million years of leading the campaign against the Decepticons on Cybertron, Elita One is tough, courageous, and charismatic. She wouldn't think twice about sacrificing herself for the good of the cause, but she prefers to let her foes do the dying. After millennia of covert operations, Elita One still prefers silent hand-to-hand combat over noisy laser-fire, but when it is needed, she packs a powerful punch in the form of an advanced heavy laser pistol. She is a genius in the field of tactics and guerrilla warfare, and is a powerful foe when faced one-on-one. She commands absolute loyalty from her troops, and is an inspiring commander in battle. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: War Dawn Nine million years ago, during the Golden Age of Cybertron, there lived a robot named Ariel, a dockworker with a boyfriend called Orion Pax. She had heard stories that the new "flying robots" that Orion and their friend Dion admired had put together an army and attacked one of Cybertron's outer cities, but Dion laughingly dismissed her as gullible while Orion remarked that they had Guardian robots to protect them, so that it wasn't of their concern. One of those "flying robots," Megatron, with his transport drones, raided the energy storage facility at which Ariel worked. While Megatron was in the midst of an assault on Orion, Ariel tried to stop him, ignoring Dion's plea not to, only to be gunned down herself by Megatron. Fortunately for her, the time-lost Aerialbots brought the deactivated Orion to Alpha Trion for repairs, who recreated the young robot as the first of Cybertron's new defenders — Optimus Prime. Optimus and the Aerialbots then asked Alpha Trion to try reconstructing Ariel too. After agreeing to send some droids for her, Alpha Trion mused to himself that "Elita One" would be a good name for a female warrior. The Search for Alpha Trion Five million years later, Elita One, wanting to go with Optimus, tried to board the Autobot starship as it took off on its mission to search for energy, but she was seemingly destroyed while the ship was attacked during takeoff. :Note: In the original pilot, the ''Ark did not appear to be under attack as it launched. The Ark being attacked and Elita One's presence as it took off constitutes a retcon.'' But Elita One did not perish. And from the time since Optimus' disappearance (along with other senior Autobot leaders), Elita One, along with Ultra Magnus, took over various leadership roles within the Autobots to fill the Autobot leadership vacuum. While Ultra Magnus focused on a more centralized command structure, Elita One tended to employ more guerilla tactics to combat the superior firepower possessed by the Decepticons. About four million years after Optimus' disappearance, she was in command of a team of six Autobots, who had been raiding Shockwave's energon supplies in secret for an unknown length of time. Their existence was revealed thanks to Moonracer's carelessness, which subsequently led to Elita One's capture by Starscream and the destruction of their secret base by Rumble. Elita was then used as bait to lure Optimus Prime into a trap, where he too was captured and was soon on the block for execution in a vat of acid. Desperate to save her beloved, Elita triggered her time-stopping power, which allowed her to save Prime... but expended nearly all her life-force doing so. After getting them both out of Decepticon Headquarters, Optimus was able to track Alpha Trion to his secret base. The ancient Autobot repaired Elita to the best of his ability, but revealed to Optimus Prime that only he could save Elita by interfacing to her with his power filter. An astonished Optimus Prime stated that only his CREATOR could know that! :Note: Optimus Prime had apparently forgotten that Alpha Trion is his creator. He did seem to know that Alpha Trion created Elita One, making a subtle comment when Elita said that Alpha Trion was like a father to her, though it's unclear whether he had always known or only realized after his visit to Alpha Trion. Which is really kind of creepy when you think about it. After Elita One was re-energized, she and Optimus Prime arrived in time to save both a group of Earth-stationed Autobots, who had followed Optimus to Cybertron, and Elita's own troops from certain death at the hands of the Decepticons. Notably, Elita shot Shockwave out of the air with a single blast from her pistol. With their original secret base in ruins, Alpha Trion quickly set Elita's team up with a new one, full of advanced equipment. Though regretful that they'd be apart again so soon, Elita One elected to stay behind on Cybertron and continue the fight at home while Optimus and the other Autobots returned to the war on Earth. Of course, this didn't prevent her from telling him not to stay away TOO long... MUX History: Elita One usually leads the resistance on Cybertron while Optimus Prime leads the troops on Earth, unless she is called to Earth to assist him. In 2011 she traveled to Cybertron to assist Alpha Trion in the hidden Temple of Knowledge. In 2012, following the flood, Crosscut was present during an attack on a Canadian oil pipeline, where he successfully kept Scourge busy while Elita One rescued oil workers. In 2015, Elita One was the chief prosecutor in Jetfire's trial. During the trial, she laid out a damning case, accusing Jetfire of conspiring to kill Prowl, Optimus Prime, and Jazz. Arguing against Judge Tyrest, the jurors eventually found Jetfire not guilty (but not innocent) of the crime. Moments later, Jetfire was entirely exonerated when Megatron stormed the courtroom, and began targeting any Autobot in his gun site. During the rampage, Megatron said he made sure the evidence was there to make it look like Jetfire was responsible to prove to Jetfire the Autobots would never see himself as an equal in their ranks. In 2016, Arcee, Elita One, Kup, Optimus Prime, and Swish traveled to Dread, where they destroyed Megatron's death crystal cannon and freed the Dread Slaves, cutting off the Decepticons' source of death crystals. In 2019, Elita One saved Optimus Prime's life during their combat against the Fallen. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2015 * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. Apr 17 - Battle Plans Elita One To: Autobot High Command Security Level: High Subject : Cybertron Course of Action Knowing that Castle Decepticon hasn't the supplies needed to sustain it for long, given that most of the supplies within the Castle itself were ours, I have sketched out a battle plan with the assistance of the Female Autobots and Fireflight. Ours is a three prong assault, at the discretion of AHC. :Assuming that supplies will be shipped via ground to Castle Decepticon, we engineer a way to capture the convoy intact. After proper reconnaisance of the layout between Fort Scyk and Castle Decepticon, we engineer the debris of Helex or the supporting roads to encourage the Decepticons to use tunnel access to approach Helex. Most obvious routes are Tunnel 33-A, Causeway 231, and Shaft Stanix/Helex. Any sign of Octane or Astrotrain on Cybertron renders this plan null and void, report sightings immediately. :Two Autobot teams are deployed, one to Fort Scyk itself, the other to intercept the convoy. When the convoy is captured, both teams converge on Fort Scyk for Take and Hold. As most of the Decepticon forces are shoring up Castle Decepticon, this plan suggests a less forward approach to retaking the Castle itself. NOTE: If Seeker patrols are numerous before this operation, a secondary force is suggested to draw their fire. Dinobots or Superion are both good measures, depending on what is available. :Schematics and further discussion available, as always. May 19 - In regards to the filmworks... Elita One appears on screen as several dozen explosions roar across the landscape behind her. Those who look closely can see a man dancing among the pyrotechnics. Her smoky voice overrides the concussive sound after a few moments. "Cuffs Optimus and myself just did some basic stuntwork for one of the humans here outside Los Angeles. Although I would've prefered something to separate us from the necessity of violence; it was considered a worthwhile endeavor to fund the Autobot sponsored 'Cybertron United relief fund' for reconstruction of areas damaged by Decepticon attacks. Due to some careless...directing a few on-set actors were put at light risk however Cuffs and Optimus both went out of their way to ensure their safety" :A police car roars across a pot-hole filled landscape, as menacing music plays in the background. "CONSUME, DESTROY, EAT THE FLESHBAGS!" In the next shot, a human with about fifteen guns raises a squad tactical weapon towards the police car, bellowing out, "You ate my family, you monster!" Footage shows Cuffs with a few people on his hood, the people are screaming as a slow motion low angle shot has 'Cuffs' yell out "HUMANS...THEY ARE DELICIOUS!" The camera pans off screen before some bad mechanical chewing sounds are heard, with screams of terror. :A mostly-blurred out Elita One is shown with her weapon up, "Let's destroy these cute humans, hee hee, I'm a girl!" She then...walks backwards as if the tape was being rewound, only to have an explosion suddenly backwards erupt around her, to emphasize her destruction. :Most shots of Optimus are mostly partially on-screen as he's quite renowned and harder to mess up. :At the end, in large capital letters the movie title is announced. :GO-BOTS: LEGEND OF THE TRUTH OF THE PERSON. :The screen flicks back to Elita One. She waits an astrosecond, recoiling at the character assassination, before saying. "Get me Junket and Docket in our legal department. We need to stop this from happening." AUTOBOT SPINNY! Jun 09 - AAR: Trench Warfare Elita One To: Autobot Forces Security Level: Low Subject : AAR: Trench Warfare :Slingshot, Patches, and myself spearheaded the ambush on the Decepticon convoy in the tunnel connecting Stanix and Helex. Three transports were laiden with munitions, accompanied by a white Seeker identified as Coldsnap, and Razorclaw in the lead. I engaged Razorclaw, as Slingshot responded against Coldsnap. Slingshot was incapacitated, leading to Patches engaging the Seeker, despite primary function being Medical. One transport was destroyed during the volatile fighting, leading to Razorclaw emerging from the smoking inferno. He was last seen plummetting into the depths of Cybertron. One transport was frozen, enabling only a partial recovery of goods, as some of the munitions were deemed unusuable, leading to scrapping. In total, we netted a loss in the exchange, losing approximately 9 tons of munitions net from the altercation at Castle Decepticon to now. We'll have to make do with what we can until extra supplies can be produced. :Elita One out. 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! Jul 14 - Wager with the JOEs Elita One appears on screen. "For those of you who plan on participating in the 'YoRo' our war game simulation with the GI JOE forces. I'd like to get suggestions on what sort of rewards we should administer upon victory. Currently my thoughts are that if they win we'll convert one or two of their vehicles to run on Energon. Though it is still a scarcity a single vehicle won't drain our supply much as its not Cybertronian. If we win I believe we have a bot or two who may feel like a new upgraded altmode. Perhaps scanning one of the GI JOE's favored vehicles would suffice. Thoughts?" :AUTOBOT SPINNY! Jul 21 - re: Camp Pi AUTOBOT SPINNY :Elita One looks over the initial footage Springer has supplied, a look of concentration on her faceplate. "We cannot allow such willful slavery to continue. However without proper intel about the situation and the overall objective we may end up hurting the situation with a bold assault. I believe we may need to respond with subterfuge. Slip a low-priority Autobot or two into the midst to gather close-up recon. Then we establish a proper assault after the situation has been evaluated." July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. Oct 08 - Re: Silent Grill Elita One sits with a studied gaze forward as she considers the possibilities. "Silent Grill is a dangerous terrible place. The fact that it lies within Helex is in my mind a blessing. Helex does still have personell to deploy against us but the idea of handing them a Titan even if it is one that lays dormant if not dead... I fear that if we do not secure things properly Helex and the Decepticons at large will gain a great boon from this." :She looks offscreen for a few moments, "We need more information on this Titan. Anything to help understand the situation further. I cannot in good conscience declare war upon them nor open up diplomatic channels. There are far too many of them to be dealt with if recent reports are indeed accurate. However there must be reasons they haven't been more of a threat to Helex in general. We know they raid and loot on occasion but if they truly number in the thousands the cultists have a full on fighting force to work with. I suggest to Optimus that we send in a reconnaissance team to investigate Silent Grill further... and to have evac standing by in case things turn sour. We simply need more information before we can manage a proper response." Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" Second day of Jetfire’s trial. 2016 Apr 15 - Intelligence Exfiltration Team AUTOBOT SPINNY Elita One appears on screen, standing before the partial layout of a complex. Her words are low and husky as always, "Not many sweeps ago an Autobot infiltration team stumbled across a potential doomsday scenario for Cybertron. while investigating the ruined city of Silent Grill." :A display shows what has been identified of the city, a labrynthian nightmare of architecture. "It was discovered that beneath Silent Grill is a lake of Dead Energon. Energon that has gone stale from lack of use...also known disdainfully as Corpse Energon as to how it is generally retrieved. Reports are claiming that the inhabitants of Silent Grill have harvested this from the fallen of this brutal six-eon war. though this cannot be verified. It was also discovered by the team that this sea is being pumped back into Cybertron. Recently it has been hypothesized what the intent is of this action." :Footage shows a hydraulic pump in action. "Most transfer valves are empowered by the flow of energon they pump in a simple conduit action similar to our own systems. While Dead Energon is enough to activate the pump systems. forcing it to work. and spread the liquid it is not sustainable and will cause the system to fail within a sweep. This action once concluded will destroy all the internal workings of our planet since the Great Shutdown irreparably." Her words hang in the air. "We also believe that this Dead Energon is being transferred to several holding tanks as we speak for greatest effect. While we know the method of destruction Silent Grill is still an enigma to the Cybertronian forces above. We know that they are a collection of Unicron cultists...possibly in relation to the Galvatron cultists previously that their leader Dal Matia is a dangerous foe capable of teleportation and that several...nightmarish inhabitants of our planet call it home. It is due to this reason that we must learn more about the cultists and their plans. Therefore we will capture one of the more sapient cultists. exfiltrate it outside of the city's protection and extract information. As such I am putting together a team to deal with the situation at hand. Good hunting Autobots. Our planet needs us." AUTOBOT SPINNY July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. Mar 22 - AAR: Iacon AUTOBOT SPINNY Iacon is displayed, parts of it smoking, weapons being refurbished, the injured being moved under Ratchet's watchful optic. The scene is labor intensive, full of debris and detritus. The scene shifts to Elita One, in the field. "Late yesterday, the Decepticons made a play to push us off of Cybertron. We had suspected something was afoot when Blaster had started to detect unusual comm chatter. We had thought they were battle plans." Footage shows Blaster bursting into the Decagon control room. The footage switches to the massive meteorite that was used to colony drop Iacon. The Meteorite moves. "It was then that we had learned that the meteor drop Megatron delivered was but a feint, for from within its core emerged the dread beast, Trypticon." Trypticon is shown emerging, roaring, defiant, his weapony powering up. "I took command of the organized resistance as the Decagon, and Iacon Medical were evacuated." Footage shows of Trypticon's slow, plodding pace as he approached the city. "Trypticon broke through all three of Iacon's defensive shields, our weaponry failed, the mighty warp cannons were damaged in the siege's assault, and had to be battlefield repaired. Footage shows of Lodestone sitting in the targetting array for the massive gravity gun. "The ground crew worked to provide as much focused fire as they could, but more importantly worked out two plans to slow the monster as I worked to provide support and munitions." Dust Devil is shown planting mines, Imager is unloading energon. Bishop motions to a specific spot. Encore is seen behind Trypticon, angling around as he lights up the Cityformer with his cannons. "Encore made a hole in Trypticon's hull, near his transformation cog. The idea was to force it to modeshift him, and then compromise him from within before he could do further damage. When Trypticon was provided unstable footing, Bumblebee took a quantum warhead into the hole." Bumblebee is shown doing exactly that, stumbling atop the giant as he falls over. The Great Dome is seen taking heavy gunfire from the prone beast. "He detonated the warhead, Encore evacuated he and Bishop, who had organized the tripping tactic, using thermal mines." "Together the Autobots managed to force his cog to altmode. Secondary forces were sent inside to force Trypticon into stasis. The footage shows Elita One again.. and as it pans out, she stands before the city that is Trypticon, within Iacon! "And we have gained a powerful defensive bastion against the Decepticons. Trypticon will serve to replace what he has destroyed. Already his long range weaponry has been used to push back the initial siege. I estimate the Decepticons will break within the week. Maintain vigilance, Autobots. We will be free soon enough." Aug 24 - YORO - 2 To The Victor Goes the Spoils To: Assembled GI Joe and Autobot forces Security Level: None Subject : Results of the Second YoRo The results are in. In a sparring battle, after months of tactical analysis between both sides in cooperation to oppose the Decepticon threats, here are the results. ;AUTOBOT TEAM: *ELITA ONE *ENCORE *NIGHTHAWK ;GI JOE TEAM *MAJOR STORM *EVAC *DUSTY *Two LAW Anti-Air field pieces *General Mobile Headquarters *Fortifications and home advantage. ;RESULT: *NIGHTHAWK: REACHED OPERATIONAL CAPACITY *ENCORE: REACHED OPERATIONAL CAPACITY. *ELITA ONE: FIT AND READY FOR DUTY *LAW field pieces: Requiring significant field repair before further combat usage. *General Mobile Headquarters: Requiring significant field repair before further combat usage. *Fortifications: Approved for further field usage without further repairs. The Autobots conceded the field after the GI Joe forces repelled our aerial tactics. They've adapted well to basic Decepticon raiding. Field artillery/anti-air pieces were sufficient. Leadership was efficient. Recommendations: Focus on transitional/modular weaponry for human forces to help respond quickly to transformative tactics. IE: Anti-Air shifting to artillery settings. Minelaying/missile transference ability. Recommendation for heavier anti-armor weaponry on mobile base platform. The next YoRo must consider a stronger opposition than a raiding party, to ensure humanity is up to the task, however, significant improvement has been made, and congratulations are heartily given towards GI Joe forces. The Autobots request, as per terms of our bet, that one of our forces be allowed to scan a ground vehicle of his choice, for alternative mode retrofit. 2018 * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * May 16 - "Forgemates" - Elita One finally gets something off her processor. Jul 15 - Orders on Valvolux >**LOCKED TO COMMAND**< Elita One appears on screen, "Before I move into directions for Valvolux' unique situation. I would like to express my deepest concern for my steadfast commander Chromia and the efforts she had made in defense of Windblade. While we still do not know the entirety of the situation and the fact that I may not be able to visit her for some time. I would like to thank Iacon Medical's staff for their personal care and attention to my comrade in arms. She is forever in my thoughts until she is returned to my side." "Now as for Valvolux. We have learned that there is a mysterious 'cube' that has been rumored to talk to Primus. This rumor was part of the underground sortie that recently had been debriefed. While the actual merits of this box are unknown at the moment we know that Bulwark has this item in question. AND we know that a creature that refers to itself as an emissary of the Fallen himself also has an interest in it. As there is a great deal of information unknown about this situation. I am tasking Encore with a mission to assemble a team to investigate any of the great libraries of Cybertron. While knowledge of the First Age is mostly destroyed I feel that with Cybertron's reboot that we may have fresh opportunities for information. I also am planning to discuss this situation further with Bulwark himself to garner what this device is. Its value to the Fallen. And such. I am considering asking him permission to scan and identify all the relics found in the Cathedral of Solus Prime though not retrieval of such items as Imager had noted that he wished for all items to stay as such. I suggest this as an added way to garner more insight into the First Age and possibly the Fallen himself if such a thing comes to pass." September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. Sep 16 - An appearance by Nemesis TO: BOT HIGH COMMAND While Valvolux was being withdrawn from, Nemesis showed himself, eager to talk. He knew a lot of the current situation. Claimed that this item of Bulwark's, the communication device meant to speak to a sort of Oracle, was also a prison, and that there may still be someone in that prison. Noted that the Fallen is attacking Unicron's heralds, and given Nemesis' role, he expects to be assaulted. He has requested that we avoid Tyger Pax, as he intends to either lure, fight, or outright kill the Fallen in the area. Given his implications, he expects to die in the attack, despite my attempts to convince him otherwise. He also noted that another figure, named Incognito, will come in contact eventually, and that he knows more about this prison. I've never heard of him, but right now, I feel we need to know everything we can. November 7 - "Valvolux Briefing" Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. November 08 - Fallen Attack on Retoris *"I'll Huff and I'll Puff" - The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris (Fallen POV). *"Facing The Fallen" - The Fallen has come to Retoris to make his demands of the Autobots. The Autobots defy him. (Autobot POV) Dec 16 - Back On Duty The screen flicks on, and the correspondent reads as Elita One, but the femme visible is different. Favoring a dusky pink hue, her frame is more dimensional, her doors and wheels up behind her shoulders, her faceplate surrounded by her 'crown' instead of molded together. The theme is dusky pink and grey. "Hello Autobots, I've been returned to active duty. It was necessary to have a frame reformat due to the Fallen's attack, but rest assured, I am as capable as always. My thanks, specifically, to Scales for her retrieval of me during my...helpless moment, Dust Devil, and to the entire Medical staff that had quite the conundrum ahead of them. Now that I am back on the roster, there are a few programs I wish to press forward on. Some of you already know of what I speak. I'll contact you if you're a part of it. Elita One, Out." December 16 - "Commanding the CAT" Elita has her covert team. Now, who do you put in charge in a team of intelligence agents? 2019 * April 9 - "CAT reassessment" - After running into the trap previously, the team assembles to figure out what to do next. * May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" - The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Nov 19 - AAR: Iacon :Elita One appears on screen, there's a flurry of activity behind her. Operations crews, evaluations being performed. Elita One addresses the camera, "Iacon was attacked while the shield was being temporarily projected by our force-field capable Autobots. Trailbreaker was on duty at the time when the Decepticon Warship, the Pillager, approached and assaulted. The city was not fully operational since the Fallen's attack, and we could not easily repel them from afar. " :"A heavily armored drop pod was launched, as part of a Hunt and Kill tactic favored by the Cons when city hunting. The idea was to emit a powerful generator shield that trapped everyone inside it, denying reinforcements and escape, and the Cons brought everyone they could to the fight. Lugnut, Deathsaurus, Overlord, Blast Off, and Megatron himself. I arrived in Iacon too late. However, this did not turn out to be the potential tragedy that it could have been, for Fortress Maximus was within the shield generator. Our stalwart ally Spike Witwicky and Bumblebee helped transform the Fortress, while the assembled Bots in the area, Kodiak, Starlock, and Dust Devil assembled underneath Commander Chromia's leadership and guidance. Deathsaurus was quickly incapacitated mid-combat, by unknown forces. With him temporarily neutralized, Fortress Maximus was able to transform fully, and start turning the tide. After Starlock had brought down the generator, I joined the fight as well. I want to commend the bravery of Dust Devil and Starlock for engaging with the enemy commander, and doing so with only minor repercussions. You do us proud, Bots." :She pauses for a moment, and there's a soft warmth in her voice, "One more thing. As it turns out, Deathsaurus was crippled from within by an ally that we had thought passed...." The camera pans over to the figure of Saber, aka Star Saber. The smaller mech gives a nod of his head. "Fellow Autobots, your courage under fire and camaraderie have been an inspiration for us all. We must all rise to meet the expectations you have set." He raises a fist in salute. Elita One continues, "Grapple and Operations have assured me that Iacon will be back to fully functional shortly, so this tactic won't be used again in the near future. Within only a short span, we had managed to remove the Fallen, and drive back an armada of the Decepticon's most dangerous in Iacon... We are better together, we always will be." She looks aside to Star Saber, who raises his fist again. She raises her fist towards him, the two arms crossing. "Stay strong, Autobots." 2020 * 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. Players Elita One has been played by entrelac between 2011 and 2015. In 2015 she was taken over by Imager. Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Command Category:Characters Category:EFCs Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:Female Autobots Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:Sea specialists Category:Transformers